


confidence

by Phanseyelash123



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanseyelash123/pseuds/Phanseyelash123
Summary: Peter had been acting strangely since he got his black suit. Wade puts his foot down when he commits a murder.





	confidence

“Peter, what did you do?” The words left his mouth but he hadn’t even processed it. Wade stared at the scene in front of him. 

Spider-Man— all in black— standing over a corpse. The body had been mutilated. Thrown about, head cracked open, bruises covering his body. Barely recognisable. And Spider-Man seemed to be smiling. 

“Nothing, Red.” Peter’s voice was an alluring purr, trying to coax Wade’s eyes away from the body and onto him. Wade never stopped staring at the man on the floor. If he looked away, he would just see it as another body. Not a person. Not anything. Just a lump of flesh.

Spider-Man did this. 

His little Peter did it. 

Peter’s fingers grazed Wade’s chest, and he nuzzled his neck, “the fucker killed my uncle. So I put him out of his misery.” He explained with a loving stare. His mask had already been pulled to his nose, so he began to kiss over Wade’s neck, knowing it was sensitive and Wade liked it being touched. 

The mercenary pulled back and pushed Peter against the wall, his hand at his throat. Peter giggled, “ooh, you want it rough? Want me to call you daddy?” He grinned, and Wade stared at him in horror. Who the fuck was this?

“You aren’t my Pete.” He growled, tearing Spider-Man’s mask off. 

It was his Peter. 

His hair was messy, his nose was still adorable, his cheeks having very faint freckles over them. He just looked... so exhausted. He was wearing mascara as well? This was new. Peter leaned forward, but the hand stayed there and kept him back. 

The hero bit his lip, “Wade, fuck. You look so hot right now.”

“Peter, shut the fuck up. What the fuck is wrong with you? You butchered a man!” He yelled, hand tightening, warning Peter to start taking this seriously. 

Peter shrugged, “hm... you do it all the time. What’s the problem?” He laughed, wrapping his flexible legs around Wade’s middle. 

“The problem is for the last year of my life you’ve told me not to kill anyone. No matter the circumstance. I haven’t killed in months! You’ve never killed before! Peter, what the fuck?!” He was becoming hysterical, the true panic settling in. Peter couldn’t even take this seriously, this wasn’t him... then who the fuck was this?

Peter tried to lean forward again, but Wade gripped tighter. Peter gasped, arching his back. “Chill out. It isn’t that much of a big deal. Now, let’s go back home and fuck. I wanted to all night.” He said, the same voice that had bewitched Wade for the last few weeks coming back. But Wade wasn’t taking it.

“We need to find out what the fuck is wrong with you.” He said, putting Peter’s mask back on and taking him home, and the one dressed in black clung to his side, “you gonna punish me? I love your punishments, Red.”

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re always in the mood.”

“You murdered a man, Peter.”

“It’s not like I ate him.”

“Why would that make it any better?” Wade threw his hand up in the air, and Peter studied his gloved hands. He didn’t comment and he pouted at Wade, “So... you’re really not in the mood?” 

Wade would do anything to take his frustration out by killing someone, however he stayed true to Spider-Man’s true teachings. Never kill anyone. Ever. No matter what. 

“No. I’m not.”

Once home, Wade was thinking about when this all started. He remembered the first time Peter had appeared much more confident and they had sex, was the first time Peter wore his black suit. His eyes trailed over Peter, who watched TV with content, mask off... the suit still on. He pondered if it had something to do with the suit. 

“Get undressed.” He said, and as soon as the words left his lips, Peter grinned and began to strip, of course expecting something different to what he was imagining. Instead of kissing Peter, he grabbed the suit and studied it closely. “What’s this made out of?” 

“Hm... I don’t know. Spandex? Why does it matter?” He said and kissed the back of Wade’s neck. He shuddered and tilted it a little (habit) and Peter bit down, using his tongue, and Wade shook his head. “Ah— stop.” He said and pulled away from Peter. 

He walked around the kitchen counters and Spider-Man crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you doing, Red?” He asked, jumping up and sitting on a counter, watching him lovingly. 

Once Wade found what he was looking for, he grinned with an ‘aha!’ He moved around Peter, who tried to see what he had. 

Gasoline... a lighter?

Realisation hit him like a truck and Peter stood, “What are you doing?! Are you gonna burn my suit?!” He demanded, his whole aura dropping dead into a bitter one. 

“Yuh-huh.” He said and threw the material to the floor, started with the gasoline, and Peter shoved him away and onto the wall this time. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You know how fucking expensive that is?”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Wade said with a smile that seemed to lean towards a sneer. 

Peter shook his head, “not fucking good enough. You’re not burning anything.” He snapped and went to go grab it, but Wade was quicker, pulling Peter away easily. Peter kicked him off. 

“Get the hell off of me, psycho!” He yelled, “don’t fucking touch my suit!”

Wade pushed him away and lit the fire, and Peter fell to the floor in pain. He almost screamed, grabbing his head, and tears pricked his eyes at the growing agony. He cried out, and a inhuman screech left the suit, and sticky, black goo seeped from it, stretching and clinging to the sides of the counter. 

Wade let a feminine scream out and he hopped away from the suit, “what the fuck is that!?” He yelled, and Peter grabbed onto the goo. It sunk into his skin, and Peter seemed comforted by it, which made Wade more squeamish. 

Peter stood up, woozy, and touched some of the remaining goo on his hand. He inhaled, finally seeing what was wrong. “Oh my god...”

The goo moved, bubbling like crazy, and Wade panicked and grabbed the lighter. Peter fell back, “Don’t point the lighter at me!” 

As they stood in shocked, heavy silence, the black stuff started to form white parts, which turned into strange eyes and sharp teeth, and he stared at the two. His voice was low, and gruff, “why did he burn us, Peter?”

Peter yelled and fell back to the floor, trying to fling the goop from his arm, and the blob never moved. He turned to Wade and bared his fangs, and Wade held the lighter up. “Who are you?” He asked, eyes furrowing on the inhuman being. 

“We are Venom.”

There was lots of antsy talking for a few hours, all arguing, panicking, feeling scared or anxious.

After a while, Wade and Peter grew accustomed to Venom. Like it was just another part of Peter’s strange life- turns out, having a cannibalistic alien live with them wasn’t too bad.


End file.
